


January 13th

by Bright_Sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Hunk doesn't think it's a big deal, Party Planner Lance, hunk's birthday, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: With Zarkon breathing down Voltron’s neck and the universe constantly in peril, celebrations like birthdays are just out of the picture. When a certain paladin’s birthday comes up, however, Lance is ready to fight anyone who dares to say he can’t throw a big shindig for his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hunk!

Being in space really messed with a person’s sense of time. The group of earthlings aboard the castle ship had no idea if years had passed or if it had just been a couple of days since they left the garrison.

The day Pidge created a mini Earth calendar had been one of mixed emotions for the crew. It was the day they learned that it’s been almost a full year since they first formed Voltron. That was a full year since Hunk and Lance saw their families, a full year since Pidge last saw her mom and dog, and a full year since Keith watched the stars from the roof of his shack.

However, with all that bad came at least some good.

Hunk’s birthday was January 13th, today.

“Huh,” was all Hunk could say on the matter. Since joining Voltron things like birthdays had just been pushed to the back of his mind. He and the others had a lot more to worry about than silly little celebrations like that. Zarkon was hunting them, his ships somehow finding them no matter how far they traveled.

“What do you mean _‘huh’_ , Hunk?” Lance questioned suddenly. He was looking at the yellow paladin like he’d just grown a second head. “It’s your birthday! We should be celebrating!”

“Lance it’s not—”

“We can get a cake, some presents, decorate the lounge, make party hats…”

“I can download music on my computer for some birthday dancing,” Pidge suggested and Lance practically squealed with delight.

“We can show Allura and Coran how to dab!”

“Dab?” Keith asked, whispering the question to Shiro.

“It’s an old earth dance, I think?”

The doors opened to the control room and both Coran and Allura walked into the room.

“Paladins?” Allura questioned. “Why aren’t you in the training deck yet?”

“Training deck?” Lance scoffed. “No can do, Princess. Not today.”

Allura raised a brow at the blue paladin. “What are you talking about?” She waved a hand at the giant screen before them that looked over the empty space currently around the castle ship. “Zarkon could show up at any minute. We _must_ be prepared.”

“You’re right, Princess,” Keith spoke up suddenly. “But we just found out today is Hunk’s birthday.”

“Birthday?” Allura and Coran questioned at once.

“It’s the day you’re born,” Pidge explained. “We throw parties to celebrate back on Earth.”

“And we totally need to throw one for Hunk!”

Hunk held up his hands and shook his head. “Guys we don’t need to,” Hunk reassured. “Allura is right. Zarkon—”

“No, no,” Allura rushed to say. “I take it back. This is a very special day— the birthday of the yellow paladin!” She turned to Coran. “Coran, please put a shield around the castle to keep us hidden from Zarkon and his soldiers a little longer.”

“Right away!” Coran shouted and he rushed to the control deck, typing away on the panel.

“Yeah, Allura!” Lance cheered. “Now, since I’m the king of parties I’ll take charge of this mission. If that’s okay with you, Space Dad.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Go for it, Lance, but stop calling me space dad.”

“Not a chance.” Lance swung an arm around Keith and Pidge. “To the lounge!”

The three scurried away with Shiro and Allura right behind. Hunk chased after them, stopping in the doorway of the lounge to watch his friends. They had only been a few steps ahead of him and yet Lance was already dishing out orders and plans like he’s been planning the party since the day they left the garrison.

“Come on, guys, it’s not a big deal,” Hunk reassured as he watched his team scatter around the lounge. On the couch, Lance was making a list of everything they needed to get done so Hunk could have the best space birthday party ever.

“Your birthday _is_ a big deal, Hunk,” Shiro said while patting his shoulder. “You're the first one to have their birthday since we became Voltron. It’s a special day.”

“Yeah, and no best buddy of mine isn’t going to celebrate their birthday just because we’ve got a crazy alien on our tail and the universe’s safety on our shoulders.” Lance pointed at Keith then with his pen. “Even Keith agrees with me and he’s always blabbing about Voltron and the universe being our priority or whatever!”

Keith rolled his eyes, grimacing at the offending pen being poked at him. “Unfortunately yeah.” He looked to Hunk and spared him a small smile. “It’s your birthday, man. You should celebrate it. Especially when you’ve got people who care about you with you.”

Hunk’s lip wobbled and before he knew it he was lunging at Keith. The yellow paladin swooped the red into a tight bear hug. Keith yelped in surprise and awkwardly patted Hunk’s back.

“Love you too, man,” Hunk sniffled. He could feel the tension in the red paladin drain away and strong arms loop around his larger frame.

A bright flash went off and both Keith and Hunk looked up to see Pidge standing off to the side with a makeshift camera in hand.

“Woah, did you make that?! How?”  
  
Pidge smirked and a strip of film rolled out of the side of the camera almost like an old polaroid. “I have my ways,” is all they said before snapping a few more experimental photos. “I made this a couple days ago. Guess this is a good time to test it.”

Hunk laughed and finally released Keith from his hold. Keith patted his shoulder fondly and then walked over the couch to peak at Lance’s list. Hunk did too, eyes skimming over the purple ink sketched in Lance’s sloppy handwriting.

“Uh, uh!” Lance cried and he chucked the paper at Shiro so it was away from Hunk’s prying gaze. He stood then, grabbing Hunk and yanking the yellow paladin towards the big doors leading out of the lounge. “No peeking, Hunk. You’re going to ruin the surprise party.”

“Lance, I already know about it. How—”

“Bye, Hunk!”

The lounge doors slammed shut and Hunk spun around to stare at the now closed door. He pressed an ear against the metal, closing his eyes and just listening.

“You’re a lucky man.”

Hunk gasped and spun around. Coran stood behind him with a wide smile on his face and a finger curling through his mustache.

A smile slipped over Hunk’s lips and he looked back at the door, ears picking up on faint laughter and chatter on the other side. “Yeah,” Hunk agreed and he wiped at the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. “I really am.”


End file.
